


El, Dustin, Holly and Max are Steve and Billy's Biological kids

by DuchessKing2021



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021
Summary: A different universe where Steve and Billy dated for years and are beginning to build their own family.
Relationships: Anita Harrington (OC)/ Eloise Harrington (OC), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 44





	1. Dusty-Bun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy are having their first baby!

Dustin was the first born, head full of curly hair and note high pitched to the heavens.

Steve, immediately knew he was going to be perfect the moment he was put into his arms. Steve and Billy had given their sperm to a kind lady named Mrs. Claudia Henderson who had agreed to surrogate for them due to their situation. He was heavier than a normal baby, but it didn’t cause the pair to love him any less. So on November 28th, 2000, they too home their baby boy, Dustin Alexander Harrington-Hargrove. 

\--------------------------------------

Dustin was about 3 now when they’d made the decision to have another child, they were slightly on their own, even with their grandmothers, both wealthy, having pitched in for childcare, but they didn’t want their children's entire welfare to depend on two old ladies so instead they went to work when they could. Consequently it left Dustin alone with Billy’s step-mother, Susan.

Steve had been blowing bubbles into Dustin’s little stomach who in return gave out peals of laughter that rang through their little house. Billy leaned against the doorway with a fond smile as he wiped away the sweat that accumulated on his face, thankfully he hadn’t forgotten to put his hair in the bun that Steve loved so much so his hair was as drenched as it would be before as he used to forget a countless amount of times.

Steve had grabbed Dustin’s favorite stuffed animal, a little bear that Billy worked with Joyce Byers, a woman who was also looking forward to a baby of her own. He chased him around a small part of the boys room with it, captured him in his arms and layed kisses on his cheeks while the little boy held the bear in his chubby arms. Billy decided to make his presence known when he saw Steve begin to rock the boy to sleep, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and another around his little boys’ back. He looked down at Dustin’s little eyes, brown like his Daddy’s, started to close into little slits, “Hey, princess, how is the little stinker today?” he whispered softly, brushing his hand across the wild curls that were a flurry around the boys head. Steve gave him a small kiss on his cheek and scrunched his nose, “The only stinker here is you, Bills. This baby is clean.” He kissed the top of Dustin’s head and they both listened to the small pleased sound that came from the child's lips and Bill lit up like a christmas tree when he felt a small pudgy hand on his cheek from where his head was perched on Steve’s shoulder, those bright brown eyes opened up again and bore into Billy’s sunbright blue ones.

“P’pa, ‘ack ‘ome?” THe boy had a bit of trouble with p’s and b’s, but it was mostly because he was only just waking up, Billy smiled back at him, “Yeah, sport, Papa’s home.” He whispered, kissing the same spot Steve had on the top of his head. “Tre’sur?” The little one whispered back, eyes fluttering closed again, Billy hummed and nodded, “Mhm, I’ll tell you all about it when you wake up okay, starshine?” Dustin’s little head nodded off and soon little snores were filling the boy’s room.

Steve looked at him and Billy nodded at their silent exchange, taking the boy and laying him on his fluffy bed, pulling up the star wars graphic sheet on top of his little body, kissing his forehead before he walked away to the door where Steve was waiting for him, they simultaneously clicked off the bright light and turned on the green nightlight, that showed spaceships and stars around the room. The walked out and Billy brought the door to a small crack so a little light from the hallway could shine through. 

Steve walked downstairs into the kitchen while the sun started to set, it was almost Christmas so the snow was beginning to come down really heavily, it would be Dustin’s first time playing in the snow, he’d seen it, but wasn’t allowed out in it in fear of his health being in danger. Nothing was worse than a baby with colic. 

Steve looked out at the snow and sighed deeply when he felt arms around his waist, he turned to see Billy’s bright blue eyes staring back into his, he cupped Billy’s warm cheek, his hair was out now and only a little damp from his shower, but he smelled like firewood and sea salt, odd, but fitting. He waited for Billy to open his eyes again from where they’d fluttered shut on Steve’s warm hand. 

“So what did Susan say?” he asked, following the snowflakes that fluttered down, the snow would let up enough from this storm so Dustin could go play tomorrow. 

Billy hummed, “Of course she did, but she needs to stay here when she divorces Neil, my mom and I barely survived, I would never wish that on her.” he thought back to hits he received so many times form pointless things just because he existed.

Steve turned to face Billy, cupping his cheeks and kissing him soft and slow, “You don’t have to worry about him any more Billy, you’re safe now, out baby and Susan will be too. I promise.” He smiled small like and nosed Billy’s neck while they swayed back and forth in the living room to the music in their heads.


	2. Maxine and Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Max enter their lives under the most odd circumstances, but they couldn't be happier.

It had been a grueling year, between getting Susan her divorce, their mothers fighting with every lawyer his father had the displeasure of hiring. In the end they had ended up with Susan in a safe home in California where she had gotten together with Billy’s biological mother who kept in touch with them so that Billy could be sure she was safe from Neil who had been booted to a prison in Russia that wasn’t so kind to people like him.    
  
The most rewarding thing they’d gotten was a baby girl with fiery red hair and shiny blue eyes like her papa, they’d named Maxine Victoria Harrington-Hargrove, she was a spitfire the day she was born, it ended up being him and Billy’s favorite nickname for her. She made a very cute little grumpy face that was only amplified by her cute rosy cheeks, she was getting all the fame from their instagram account at the moment, but what they were really going crazy for was the two videos that he’d snuck in, one was taken by the doctor as he told Susan that he would like for her to be Maxine’s grandmother as long as she stayed away from Neil. The woman had immediately broke down in tears and thanked them, she almost hadn’t, but Steve was insistent. 

The second one was a video of Billy showing Dustin how to hold his baby sister and the sight was precious when he saw the way Dustin’s little smile when she cooed and held his finger in her tiny hand. Social Media was having an aneurysm. After that it was just a few pictures of them and Susan with Max and Dustin. 

They went home a few weeks later after they’d let Max get checked out for asthma, it wouldn’t last too long they said, just temporary until her lungs were more developed. They were on their way out the door when they heard Joyce and Lonnie Byers fighting while the nurse had taken out a baby girl from the chaos, the child had a familiar head of wild curls, almost identical to Dustin’s. Steve had given their baby girl to Billy while he checked it out, Steve was a close friend of hers and the whole town knew Lonnie Byer’s reputation especially with how he treated Jonathan Byers when he was a child. He walked in to hear the tail end of the conversation.

“- the hell do you take the wrong sperm Joyce, you absolute bitch of an idiot!” He raised his hand to come down onto her, but was stopped by Steve’s hand, Joyce breathed a deep sigh in relief she and Steve exchanged a look and he nodded towards Billy and their baby with a kind smile. She mouthed a ‘thank you’ and ran out while Steve told off Lonnie Byers until security had taken him out of the building into Sheriff Hoppers awaiting cuffs to be stuffed into the back of the squad car. 

Steve nodded and turned back to where Billy and Joyce were waiting in the lobby, they both had babies in their arms and now that he got a closer look, they both had girls. They both had let out a laugh when Steve had made their way to them. He let out a small chuckle, “What’s so funny?”

Billy sent a wild smirk in his direction, “Well, princess it seems that one of the doctors had “switched up” the sperm for Joyce Byers, they also “accidentally” threw out all of the samples given by Lonnie Byers in the bio waste bin. WHat a shame, but guess whose sperm she got instead?” 

I took Steve a moment until he had a lightbulb look on his face and started laughing a bit, “No way, you got ours?” Joyce nodded and laughed, “I knew I wasn’t ready for another child yet, but Lonnie was insistent on having a “proper heir” and a woman “serving her purpose” so I had set up a night where Lonnie had been rather...ahem...rough, and taken the most trusting sperm I could and it happened to be you two! Lonnie had taken one look at her and saw that she didn’t have her blonde hair and the fact that she had a uh, birth defect.” She leaned the baby’s small body over to let Steve see the mismatched eyes, one sea blue and one honey brown, she was absolutely perfect. Joyce and Billy smiled at the face that Steve made, Joyce slowly handed her over to Steve, hugging them both and walking to Hoppers car, the two had been planning to get married right after she divorced Lonnie and got Jonathan out of the house.

Steve and Billy stared at their two little girls, they were as happy as could be and they went home with an extra car seat in the back, Dustin was smiling the whole way back when he saw that he yet another baby sister that he could “show all the bestest Star Wars” to. 

The family went home oblivious to van watching them from the alleyway next to the hospital.


	3. Dr. Brenner

It had been about 5 more years when it happened, the family had been celebrating the girls 5th birthday and Dustin was determined to help his Daddy and Papa prepare his baby sisters cake, “I’m their big brother, so I gotta do it!” He was so cute and insistent, Steve just couldn’t say no, promptly shoving a piece of leftover cake in Billy’s mouth when he opened his mouth to protest. Dustin beamed and Billy moaned at the taste, they both had an affinity for baking, but Steve’s butter cakes were something of a masterpiece that nobody could turn down. 

Steve helped Dustin into his little apron that matched his Daddies, THey both had ones that said  _ Big Chef  _ and Dustins said  _ Little Chef _ they were both green and it brought out the eyes of both curly boy’s. Billy helped him learn how to measure and pour the stuff over, Steve greased the pan and set the oven when he heard little voices from the El and Max’s room, they’d kept them in room while they were busy with the cakes, he went in to go check on the girls and brought them down into the living room. They both had matching t-shirts that said  _ Daddy’s Little Princess _ , but Max’s was Sky blue while El’s was purple. 

The two played in the floor and watched their favorite show, only when they started laughing did the fire in the fireplace begin to spike and the glass objects around them began to vibrate and almost shattered when Billy had ran in snatched both of his little girls in his arms, he was terrified, the girls were only a few paces in front of the fire and any larger and the flame would have engulfed them both. Everything had stopped abruptly, the two girls whipped their little heads, both a flurry of curls, framing their fear filled faces. Billy shushed them, placing them on the couch between them and wiping their tears whilst Steve hushed a traumatized Dustin whose eyes hadn’t flickered an inch from the fireplace. He took off both of their aprons and hung them on the door, they had just placed the cakes inside and made sure to set a time so that they didn’t burn. 

The family was gathered on the couch, Billy and Steev on either side, the kids were clumped in the middle, El was squished in between all of them, their little bodies had stopped shaking and only a few stray tears were falling now. Steve and Billy exchanged a look and by the next day, they had scheduled all the kids with a doctor who happened to be right in town and specialized in child teaching. 

His name was Doctor Martin Brenner.


End file.
